


Back in the Saddle

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Back in the Saddle, Big Cock Kink, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Skoulson - Freeform, Smut, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: After Lincoln's death, Daisy's interest in physicality waned to nothing.  She’d always been pretty sexual, but she’d shut down after Lincoln and this was the last part of her life she was going to get under control.   It's been a long time for Daisy.  A long, long time, and she's been kicking around a little tidbit she heard about Coulson.  Apparently he has a very big ... personality.  Daisy's into that and wants to break her dry streak with someone she trusts.  Coulson's it.Meant to take place somewhere in season 4.





	Back in the Saddle

Daisy first heard about it from Jemma. Apparently she’d noticed while giving him a physical. Then she had to do a little hernia test and Jemma could confirm that _bigger than average_ didn’t come close to describing the monster she was dealing with. She and her patient had met gaze and Jemma quickly wrapped up the physical. Daisy had found Jemma sitting outside blushing her face off. Daisy listened with total focus because how often did you hear about your totally cool, compassionate, kind of attractive boss was packing a monster in his pants? 

The second time she heard about it was from Ward. It was only a couple of weeks after she’d heard about it from Jemma. Apparently Ward and Coulson were playing a game of one on one and they’d fallen. With something like that, there was no way not to feel it when you were laying right on top of a guy. Ward had gotten up and finished the game, but again Daisy had run into him right after and heard the incident. It surprised Daisy that he’d said something, but apparently Ward had been pretty impressed. Daisy found it both fascinating and a little telling about Ward. 

This happened over and over again and by the time she’d been on Phil’s team two years and hadn’t had an encounter, she was getting pissed. Daisy tried not to think of herself as a perv, but she was kind of obsessed at this point. It didn’t help that she’d been crushing on him more with every passing month. At first she thought she was trying to replace her father. Then she’d a.) met her father and b.) seen Phil’s abs. They were spectacular, and not even spectacular for a guy his age… just really fucking good. And he had that cut, that V that pointed right to what she was interested in. 

Daisy slept with a few guys here and there then Lincoln came around. And she cared for him. Deeply. When she died it had taken Daisy ages to get herself back on her feet. Once she did, the only person she had any interest in was looking at someone else. Coulson and May were dancing around each other now that she was back and Daisy knew her window of opportunity was going to close when they got their shit together and finally talked about it. Though it had been a long time they’d felt that way. Daisy wasn’t interested in a relationship, she just needed to get laid. 

That was why she followed him into the locker room. “… do me a favor and don’t read too much into this.” Coulson’s surprise at not only her presence but her words was written across his face. He had barely opened his mouth to respond when she wrapped her hand around the back of his skull and pulled him in for a deep kiss that couldn’t be read any other way. His hands went to her waist, pushing her back and Daisy broke away. “The door’s locked. I’m not under the influence.” 

“Daisy, I …” But she kissed him again, her hands gripping his waist and pulling herself against him. He was in nothing but workout pants and a t-shirt and Daisy’s hands ran over every inch she could touch. He pulled back again, catching her wrists. “Daisy… what the hell is going on?” 

“I haven’t …. It’s been too long and I need to bridge a gap.” Coulson’s brows knitted, not understanding what she was saying but also quite interested. That was good. “I trust you, Coulson. I need someone I trust, someone I love, to help me.”   
“Help you…”

“Get laid,” she said with a little smile that was more cheeky than she intended but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“So you thought you’d trap me in the locker room and we’d have a quickie?” His brow rose in question, waiting for an answer. 

“When you say it like that…” Daisy was still close to him, could see that she was effecting him. 

“Daisy, there are a lot of men who’d …”

“I don’t trust many people, Phil. This has to be with someone I trust.” She turned her hands slowly in his grasp until he let her lace their fingers together. “I know you don’t want to hurt me.” Phil’s expression darkened. “I trust you.” Daisy let his hands go and brought hers to his neck. She took her time, but it was clear she was moving in for a kiss. He didn’t stop her. That was a good sign, right? Phil’s hand pressed to the small of her back, holding her tight against him as he took control of things. And wasn’t that good? 

Daisy moaned softly into his mouth when his fingers slid under the hem of her shirt to touch the bare small of her back. “Why today?” It was a fair question, coming just after he pulled back. 

“I don’t know.”

“So nothing special, no special a ha moment?” 

“Nope, a shot of vodka,” she joked. 

“Good. Then here’s what we’re going to do.” He ran his fingers through her hair, getting a shudder from Daisy. “I want you to think about it. Go back to your room and think. If you still feel the same way tomorrow evening, I’m going to be spending the night at the Oxford Hotel. I’ll text you when I check in and if you still want to do this, we can.” He was asking her to wait. Bastard.

“When?” 

“I have an engagement there at four. Should be free by seven.” He looked at her, searching Daisy’s face. “Whatever you decide tomorrow, it’s fine Daisy. If you decide tonight that this was a terrible idea, we don’t ever have to talk about it again.” His fingers tucked her hair behind her ear. “I want to help you however I can. And if this is what you think you need, then I’m glad you came to me.” It was clear that Coulson was half unbelieving of the situation at hand. He was doing that Agent Coulson sort of talk down the crazy person tone of voice. “Now you need to go. We have a meeting in less than an hour and I’m sure your report isn’t finished.” 

“… it mostly is.”

“Mostly,” Coulson scoffed, giving her hip a squeeze. “Go. Finish it. And think.” 

*************************************************************************************************

 

Daisy walked into the hotel lobby at 6:43 and Coulson was waiting for her in a seat facing the door. It was a tall wingback chair, a heavy tumbler with amber liquid close to his right hand. He looked up and Daisy knew her dress had had the desired effect when his brows almost joined his hairline. His fingers tightened on his tablet and Phil got to his feet quick, crossing to meet her. She could tell that he was both excited and nervous. So they matched. “You look stunning,” Phil told her without hesitation. 

“You look pretty good yourself.” Phil was in a really nice suit, like nicer than his usual one. This was clearly something he didn’t pull out often. “I was just going to come up,” she told him as he lead her to the chair next to his. 

“I thought we might have a drink first.” Phil waited until she sat, Daisy rearranging her slinky white dress as she did. “… and did I say… wow.” Phil smiled a smile she hadn’t seen. It was just this side of naughty and Daisy wanted it to stick around. The server was headed their way. “What can I get you?” 

“… vodka rocks, twist of lime?” Daisy smiled a little. 

“Hi,” he caught the server’s attention. “We’re going to switch it up here. Two double vodkas on the rocks with a healthy twist of lime.” He glanced to Daisy to see that the order was alright and got a nod in response. “Thanks.” She left them alone quickly and Daisy was struck by how good it felt to be appreciated how Coulson was appreciating her right now. Daisy hadn’t appreciated any sort of sexual advance or interest in a year at this point, and she didn’t like that. She’d always been pretty sexual, but she’d shut down after Lincoln and this was the last part of her life she was going to get under control. “Are you hungry? We could…” 

Daisy reached out to take his hand. “I want to have our drinks then go upstairs,” she told him plainly. “Is that ok?” 

Phil smiled broadly at her. “Yeah, that’s ok Daisy.” They talked about nothing, really. Their drinks coming and going as they discussed everything but work. She noticed that Coulson kept the conversation strictly away from work. Daisy appreciated that. She didn’t need to be thinking about SHIELD right now. The waitress assumed they were sticking around and brought them another round. So they stayed and talked more, finishing that as well. 

She noticed Phil’s eyes lingering where the panels of fabric hiding her breasts met the wide belt of fabric around her waist. His eyes were actually all over her, which was emboldening. From others she’d have been repulsed, but as he sipped his drink and caressed her thighs with his gaze, Daisy wanted him more. She made her decision then, up ending her drink then taking his and finishing it. “Check,” she asked the server as she passed. 

“Just put it on my room,” Phil wrote down the number and waited for her to return with the ticket. He signed off and they were on their way. It felt as though it had taken forever, every second torment for Daisy. All she wanted to do was get upstairs with him. Now. Phil waited with her at the elevator, Daisy sliding her hand down his bicep as they waited. The door dinged and Phil turned to her. “We should probably talk a little bit about what’s…” Her lips caught his the moment the doors closed, pushing Phil into the wall behind him. Daisy’s arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. Phil wasn’t hesitant, just held onto her and kissed her within an inch of her life as the elevator rose. 

They arrived on his floor breathless, lips kiss-swollen. “This way.” He slid his arm around her waist as they walked, not holding her close just… well, holding her in his sphere. She could feel the heat from him, knew that she’d caused it. He held the door and let her walk through into a larger than average hotel room. It had a beautiful view and what looked like a huge shower. “Don’t tell anyone else about this place. I come here when I need to clear my head,” Phil told her as he pulled out a bottle of water for each of them. 

“And you are letting me in on it,” Daisy asked as she took the bottle of water. 

“I am,” Phil agreed as his fingers ran over the back of her hand. “Because I think you might need a place like this, too.” Daisy looked at him, searching his face. “Daisy,” he said softly as his fingers ran down her neckline to her clavicle then back to her neck. She leaned up and kissed his jaw, her hands sliding under his lapels to push his jacket off. Her lips moved to his, a slow, teasing kiss as she tugged at his tie and his hands crushed her skirt as he pulled her against him. 

“Holy shit.” Daisy didn’t intend to say it aloud, but she could feel him. Phil was hard, pressed against her stomach, and he was bigger than she’d dreamed. 

“… um…”

“Sorry,” she laughed a little, gripping his hips and pulling herself back in against him. “That was a good holy shit. Actually,” she fidgeted against him, getting a groan from Coulson, “that’s a really good holy shit.” She tugged his tie off and let it drop. “Can’t wait to meet him… Coulson… is that a blush?” He was, too. Daisy loved that she’d gotten him there. 

He was embarrassed. It was adorable and Daisy couldn’t stop pressing into him. “He’s a big guy.” 

“Daisy,” he said it in a touch of a whine, sort of a _cut it out_ that was a bit childish but he also didn’t pull away from her. 

“I mean… I always figured you’d have a pair on you, but…” He cut her off with a kiss, both hands cupping her ass through the slinky fabric covering it. She moaned and wrapped both arms around his neck, not hesitating when Coulson lifted her. Daisy’s legs wrapped around his waist tight, letting him carry her to the bedroom. “Oh,” she looked around, surprised that he’d lit a few candles and there was already some benign music on in the background. 

“Ok?” Daisy nodded her head with a smile before kissing him again, loving the way his hand moved up to cradle the back of her neck. His hand was on the back of her thigh, two fingers on bare skin driving Daisy crazy. The fingers crept up, pushing the fabric with it as they kissed. And soon Phil’s fingers were all on bare skin, moving up and down as they made out like teenagers. Daisy didn’t doubt his ability to hold onto her. She might be pretty dense, but Coulson was strong. Actually, he was quite strong. 

“You’re killing me, Coulson.” His fingers shifted and Daisy was no longer focused on how slow he was taking it. They were now pushing the thin strip of fabric clinging to her folds to the side so wide, blunt fingertips could stroke. “Fuck.” It was about all she could say, leaning backward and pushing herself against his fingertips. He wasn’t doing anything big, just touching her. He could have made it quick, efficient… just enough to get her over the hurdle of getting back in the saddle. Instead, Coulson was laying her down on the bed and kneeling between her legs. His hands moved up under her skirt as he kissed the inside of her right knee. “I need you more naked,” Daisy told him boldly. “Shirt off, pants off.” 

“One minute.” Phil’s fingers gripped the fabric at her waist and pulled, leaving her in her dress but otherwise bare. It wasn’t as though she could wear a bra in this thing. It was even sexier than being naked, lying there with just the slinky white fabric clinging to her. Phil groaned and moved his lips up her thigh. Daisy very nearly protested but then there were his fingertips again, spreading her folds. She let out a soft sound, one she hadn’t made in awhile. Tender. Her fingers ran over his shoulder up to the back of his neck, holding his gaze as Coulson moved his mouth higher and higher, lips and tongue joining his fingers. 

“J…esus,” Daisy gripped the blanket under her with one hand, Phil’s neck with the other. Phil’s tongue was soft at first, barely touching her. It wasn’t tentative. He _knew_ what he was doing. Her head fell back when his lips wrapped around her clit and he gave it a gentle suck. Daisy swore roughly, hips shifting. 

Coulson’s arm wrapped around her hips and he pulled her down so her backside was half off the edge of the bed. “Cuffs,” he said as he nodded to his shirt sleeve. It took her a minute to get it, mostly because he’d started a little suck and release thing on her clit that had Daisy’s body clenching down around his finger. Her fingers shook and Daisy took two tries to do it, but she got one then the other open, running her hands down the backs of his. Without seeing the harsh metal ring at his forearm, Daisy would hardly be able to tell even at the touch. He moved his hands, relying solely on his mouth as he unbuttoned his shirt. He picked that moment to suck hard, getting her to half buck off the bed. The only thing that saved her was the fact that her knees were over his shoulders. He shifted her long enough to shove his shirt off over his shoulders before pulling her close again. 

And there were those strong arms. His biceps flexed as his hands moved totally out of view and she heard his belt open. “Coulson… Jesus… fuck…” Her already inarticulate train of thought expired as she came, the thought of him in just his boxers arousing to the point she felt almost unable to stop herself. And he did nothing to aid her in stopping. She panted and finished explosively, having to push him away in the end. “Sensitive. Wow…” She cupped herself through her dress, groaning. “I need a minute.” Daisy turned on her side, watching him get to his feet until she was eye level with his now open suit pants. “On second thought.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed, hands at his hips. “May I?” He made a wide, sweeping _go for it_ gesture and Daisy helped herself. Her hands slipped under the warm, firm leather of his belt, pushing just a little. She wanted to push them down all at once but damn it if she also wanted to tease herself. In the end, when she finally pushed them down, she was not disappointed. 

It turned out that Coulson wore boxer briefs, and tight ones. She could see the outline of him and Daisy groaned deeply, licking her lips. Her hand hovered a moment, acknowledging that she was about to cross another line of no return. He seemed to sense her pause and ran his fingers through her hair. “If I wasn’t clear, I will stop if you need me to. I want you so much Daisy, but I need you as my friend more.” 

Tears sprang to her eyes and she stood to kiss him, pressing herself fully against him. It was slow and deep and his arms held onto her tight. She never felt safer than when his arms were around her. “I don’t want to stop,” she said softly. “Do you?” Daisy stepped back a little, swallowing thickly. 

“God no,” Coulson told her. His tone said he’d be disappointed if they stopped. She understood that. Stopping wasn’t anywhere near her radar though. Daisy slipped back just enough to move her hand to his cock, giving it a slow stroke from base to tip through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. “Daisy,” he breathed against her lips. She could feel the heat of his breath and the heat of his cock both burning against her skin. His hand cradled the back of her head and pulled her closer, kissing Daisy in this soft, tender way that made her whole body tremble. “Let me take off your dress.” She turned and he brought sure hands to her zipper, leaning in to kiss the exposed skin as he slowly drew it down. Daisy shuddered again as one hand slipped around and touched her warm, bare stomach. She let the top of the dress drop, the feeling of him pressed in behind her and the chill of the room’s air on her skin making her nipples prick up into tight peaks. The white fabric pooled around her ankles and she stood there, totally exposed. “Turn around.” Daisy stepped away and turned slowly, the sensation of Coulson’s eyes on her skin making her shudder. Coulson’s fingers traced over the scar from being shot, then up to the road rash on her arm. “You’re stunning,” he told her softly. 

It had been a long time since she’d felt that way, but under his gaze did feel it. He looked at her with near reverence as his fingers ran up her ribs. “Take me to bed.” Coulson didn’t have to be asked twice and pulled Daisy into bed after him, letting her sit astride his lap. Daisy sat back and felt cock on her inner thigh, hot and firm. Suddenly she got nervous. It had been a very long time and Phil was a large man. Phil’s hands ran down her sides, then, distracting her from her nerves. Daisy sat up long enough to take his boxer briefs off, groaning at the sight of him. “My God!” 

“I’m beginning to feel objectified,’ he said with a smirk. 

“Oh, very much so. My God,” Daisy sat back on his thighs a little more so she could get a good look at Coulson. She held him in both hands, giving a slow pump from base to tip that had Coulson’s head thunking back into the mattress. “I need to…” Daisy continued to stroke him with one hand, her other reaching between her legs to push the tips of three fingers into herself, pushing outward in an attempt to relax the muscles so taking him would be easier. 

“… that might be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Coulson’s eyes were focused on her, lasers of attention relentless in their focus. “Lean back just a little?” Daisy did and it must have improved his view because Coulson’s eyes were glued to her hand. His hands gripped her backside, rubbing as he thrust into her loose palm. Daisy took her time, watching him watch her, sort of feeding off of his arousal. She let him go a moment, taking his hand and bringing it to join hers. “You’re so sexy,” he told her as Daisy let one of his much thicker fingers push into her along with three of her own. She let out a soft moan, tilting her hips into the slight burn. It was going to be nothing compared to him, but it would help. He sat up a little and kissed her, eventually adding a second finger to her three, his thumb rubbing her clit in a wide c shape until she her thighs were jumping open, trembling as she worked her hips around so she could grind down on his fingers. 

Daisy felt as wet as she’d ever been in her life, having no real idea before tonight how good good sex actually was. It was like an entire life of eating ice cream then being introduced to gelato. “I’m ready,” she told Coulson though she wasn’t entirely sure she actually was. 

“Go slow,” he advised and Daisy took that advice very much to heart as she felt him against her entrance the first time. She knew that once she got past the initial burn of opening for him that it would be good, but the initial burn was even more intense than she’d imagined. Coulson leaned in and caught her hiss of pain with a kiss, holding her around the waist and not moving. “Daisy,” he breathed into her shoulder, a shuddering breath working its way over her skin. She took his face in both her hands and kissed him as she slowly worked her way down. She had to come up a few times, but once she’d taken a good bit of him, Daisy started to move. He stayed half seated, kissing her shoulders, her breasts. Coulson’s strong hands gripped her hips, holding on as Daisy started to moan. He looked up at her with such adoration that Daisy very nearly stopped. But his fingers softly caressed her cheek and Daisy felt no need to punish herself because he cared enough about her for both of them. 

She could feel him filling out even more as she moved, her body happily accommodating him with a slight tinge here and there. Daisy moved for awhile more before slowly pulling off of him and laying flat against a panting Coulson’s chest for them both to take a moment. “Come here,” Daisy shifted off of him once they’d caught their breath and his hands ran over them backs of her thighs until his fingertips were slipping through her folds. She turned onto her knees and Coulson followed suit, pulling Daisy until her back was flush to his chest. “I’m ready,” she promised, willingly giving over the wheel to Coulson for a little bit. His arm wrapped around her waist as he positioned himself and sunk into her in a practiced move. Daisy felt her body seize up a little before she let him in, a tiny gasp chased out of her lungs by his intrusion into her body. “My God.” Coulson took her by the elbows and leaned back a little, pulling her onto him even as his hips thrust up into her. Daisy couldn’t see straight. He didn’t push all the way in, but he had to have gone at least half. He shifted, one arm lacing behind each elbow, letting her hold on for balance as his now free hand cupped her breast and ran down to her belly. 

Coulson wasn’t rough, but he wasn’t entirely gentle either. It was a good mix and Daisy found herself pressing back on him soon enough. She pushed herself a little too far and let out a squeak that made him stop mid stroke. “Ok?” The concern in his voice brought Daisy up short and she was glad not to be facing him right now. She nodded and started to move on him, making him forge his concern pretty quickly. She eventually moved forward onto all fours, letting Phil take over almost entirely. In this position he could go slow and deep, pressing into her farther than any man had ever been. Daisy was gasping, shuddering, her body clamping down hard. Really… really hard. Phil made a strangled noise, clearly enjoying the sensation, so he withdrew a little and repeated the action. Phil did it half a dozen times, bringing her hand to her clit and letting her push her body over the edge as he sunk down into her again and again. 

The orgasm itself was unlike anything Daisy had ever felt. Her body desperately tried to push him out, spasming hard while Phil stayed put, pushing her over the edge in what felt like perpetuity, crying his name out in a desperate chant until Daisy just lay there twitching now and again as he fought to stay still inside her. “I’m close,” Coulson whispered into her shoulder. “Daisy… I’m …” He started to move, hips working a bit more roughly but not nearly as deep. “I’m close.” Daisy reached back and squeezed his hip, encouraging him to keep going, to stay in her. He pulled her up for a kiss when he got closer, open mouthed and soft as he came. Phil held onto her for a long time after, just breathing. Normally Daisy wanted out of bed so she could clean up pretty quickly after sex. Right now, though, all she could think about was laying there with him until he was hard enough to do this all over again. 

Clearly, her mission was accomplished. Daisy Johnson was back in the saddle.


End file.
